Fateful Run In
by Dr. Llama
Summary: Summary included inside. Summaries suck crap. . Rated M for later or earlier chapters,never know. o: IanxOC


Fateful Run In

_Hey everyone! Got a new story here on your hands. O: This is about how a young fox demon called Von runs into half-vampire Ian and Louie. After befriending her, Ian starts to develop feelings for her, while Louie and others devise a plan to get the two together. Bring out the chickens, balloons, and paint ball guns!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gaia, or any of it's NPC's. I only own Von and the Barton _Ristorante

_. :D _

Chapter One, The Run In

The beautiful streets of Gaia went almost unnoticed by a young fox demon as she hurried down the filled town. Bumping into people, knocking a few down, she quickly apologized as she rushed down to her part time job at the famous "The Barton Ristorante" restaurant in Barton Town.

She slowed down to a fast pace as she walked inside the bustling restaurant and headed into the kitchen. Placing an apron around her "professional" chef's clothes, Von turned around to see a once again angry boss fuming at her.

"Madam Von, can you tell me why you are late again," her boss asked her in a low, but dangerous voice.

"Well, I-," Von started only to get interrupted by the short man yelled at her.

"This is the second time this month!" he screamed as Von stepped back. "I will not tolerate this nonsense if it happens again! Is that clear, Madam Von?"

"Y-yes sir," Von stuttered out, frightened how someone so short could yell like a hundred, no, TWO hundred men.

"Good, now get back to work!" And with that the short man left the kitchen with a wide-eyed Von and staff.

After working her shift, Von took off her chef's uniform and replaced it with her black polka-dotted halter top and black jeans. Grabbing her messenger bag, she waved to her co-workers good bye as she set off home. _Gawd, that man is scary when angry._ Von thought to herself as she walked home in the now not as busy streets of Gaia.

_Checking down at her watch only to reveal the time to be nine o'clock at night, Von sighed tiredly at another day's long and hard work. Moria probably already closed her shop by now, so might as well head on home. _Von thought lazily as she walked briskly down Barton Town.

While humming a tune to herself, Von didn't notice the figure walking towards her until she collided with someone. Falling backwards, Von prepared for the impact, but strangely didn't feel it. Instead, she was being lifted up by strong arms. Looking at the person that helped her up, Von's blood red eyes were met by a beautiful hazel-grey.

Unconsciously, Von stared at those beautiful eyes, as well as did the stranger. After a few people passed by the staring two, they broke their gazes and apologized.

"I'm sorry I ran into y-," they both started and stopped as Von noticed the stranger was still holding her waist from keeping her from falling.

"Ah…," Von blushed as the stranger finally noticed and unwrapped his arms from her petite waist. Now taking in what the stranger's appearance, she saw a young man, probably a year or two older than herself, with a beautiful face and a bit shorter than should length black as night hair. He was wearing a brown suit with a just as brown hat with a orange-brown leaf daintily hanging at the hat band. He was about a head taller than her five-foot-five self, probably making him around six foot tall. From what she could tell, he had a lean built figure, but strong as an ox. Blushing when she caught him waving his hand in front of her face, she returned to reality and saw him looking at her.

"Is everything alright, miss," his deep voice asked as he looked at her with concern.

"Ah, yes. Everything is fine. I'm sorry I ran into you,I should've of been paying more attention to my surroundings. I'm such a clutz." Von smiled as she shook her head from her stupidity.

"No no, it was my fault, I almost made you fall down. Please, accept my apology, miss." The young man replied as Von nodded lightly. "Forgive me for asking, but why are you out here so late at night?" Ian asked innocently as Von waved off toward The Barton Ristorante.

"I work at that restaurant there as a part time job, and just got off of work there." Von told lazily as the young man nodded in understanding. "Now, mind me asking, what are YOU doing out here at this time of night?"

"Oh, I own and run the Barton Boutique about ten minutes away. I'm Ian, by the way, I'm sorry about my manners." Ian stated as he held out his hand for Von to shake.

"Ahh, I see. I'm Von. Short and simple." Von returned the manner as she shook Ian's hand. "Actually, I was on my way home from that hell hole I work at."

"Wait, you're going to walk out here alone in the dark?!" Ian asked as he looked at Von as though she was crazy. Von just shook it off and replied, "Meh. I'm used to it. Any dumb bastard that wants to try to jump me is in for an ass beating of his life. This fox knows a few moves about defending herself."

Laughing, Ian shook his head and looked at Von with pure concern. "Still, you shouldn't walk home alone. You never know when someone or something can attack you from behind or anything like that."

"Eh, I know, but I've done this for eight months, I'm used to it. I've only been attacked twice, but the idiot tried using the whole, "'Give me your bag and you won't get raped'" gettup and took a knife out on me, but only ran away screaming for mercy when I broke his knee." Von laughed as Ian looked at her with a "what the hell is wrong with her" look.

"Please, allow me to walk you home so I'm convinced that you're safe." Ian said with determined eyes as Von finally gave in.

"Fine, but you're wasting your time, Ian."

The two walked down the seemingly lifeless streets and through the forest down to a nice cottage that you would only find in the fantasy tales. Lightly gasping at the beauty of the perfect scenery, Ian shook it off as Von waved her hand in front of him.

"You alright there, Ian. You're not spazzing out on me are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that. I lived here in Barton all my life, and I never knew that there was a cottage here." Ian replied lightly as he looked at Von's blood red eyes.

"Well, convinced I can walk safely home from work yet?" Von smirked as Ian laughed.

"Alright, I believe you. I'll leave you alone now, Von." Ian said as Von nodded and started walking towards her cottage.

"Wait, Von!" Ian yelled out. Stopping at her door, Von turned around looked at Ian, giving him her acknowledgment. "Can you come by the shop and…we could talk to each other? I could introduce you to Rufus if you want."

A smile widened slightly on her heart-shaped face as she nodded in approval. Waving, Von stepped inside her cottage, but gave one more glance at the now smiling man at the end of her stone walk path. Ian's smile never left his face as he walked back to his home in Barton.

Unknown to the both of them, there was a shadowed figure watching the two. Chuckling to himself, a fanged grin broke out of his face while he whispered, "My brother is finally in love. Now is just to get those two together, with a bit of help from everyone else," the unknown figure chuckled once more before disappearing into the darkness towards Durem.

Neo: Well, that's the first chapter of the new story Fateful Run In for ya! What is Ian feeling for Von, does she have the same feelings, and who the hell is the shadowed figure?

Von: Erm…you're the author, aren't you supposed to know?

Neo: Yes yes, but I'm currently undergoing a writer's block, and eating double dipped chocolate peanuts at 10 at night, so that should answer your question.

Ian and Von: …

Neo: Told ya! :]

Shadow figure: Wtf am I doing here?

Neo: Ah, you're the mysterious benefactor that's plotting to get Ian and Von together in my story. And you're not leaving unless I say so. :D

S.F: Seriously, wtf?

Neo: BOW DOWN TO ME SIMPLETON!!!

Everyone: o . o

Neo: Well, gotta run everybody! Be on the lookout for the next chapter, and review if you liked it, hated it, whatever you thought of it. :D


End file.
